mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Си Свирл/Галерея/Сезон 4
Season four Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Ponies preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration S4E1.png Decorating Canterlot S4E1.png Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 The Summer Sun Celebration begins S4E02.png Полет к финишу Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен Main cast walking beside a line of ponies S4E08.png Prim and Suri on the runway S4E08.png Ponies showing off the Hotel Chic dresses S4E08.png Радужные водопады Rainbow listening Applejack talking S4E10.png Гордость Пинки Berry Pinch with a balloon S4E12.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake with stroller S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion S4E12.png Applejack 'You sure did come on the right day' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie becomes depressed S4E12.png Twilight calling Pinkie's name S4E12.png Pinkie Pie juggling cupcakes S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song S4E12.png Pinkie watching confetti rain S4E12.png Pinkie Pie screaming -stop!- S4E12.png Pinkie Pie -the goof-off is off!- S4E12.png Pinkie Pie forfeits S4E12.png Pinkie Pie gives victory to Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png Twilight -what about you, Pinkie Pie-- S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'party's starting out right now' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and friends dancing on stage S4E12.png Будь проще! Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Ponies walking on the train station S4E13.png Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Rarity walking with Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity and CMC walking on the catwalk S4E13.png Ванильная пони Fluttershy walking with Angel on her back S4E14.png Fluttershy frozen in the spotlight S4E14.png Быть Бризи непросто View of Ponyville Crowd S04E16.png Rainbow Dash hovering over the crowd S4E16.png Fluttershy talking to Mr. and Mrs. Cake S4E16.png Fluttershy -only two days to get that pollen back- S4E16.png Amethyst Star blocking Spike's view S4E16.png Помощь Крошки Бель View of Crowd S04E19.png Прыжок веры The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Flim pointing at the audience S4E20.png Flim prevents an old pony from falling S4E20.png Flam -Impractical- S4E20.png Spotlight pointing at Silver Shill with crutches S4E20.png Happy ponies S4E20.png Ponies lining up for Flim and Flam S4E20.png Flam -The next show starts in five minutes!- S4E20.png Flim -But why not buy your tonic now- S4E20.png Silver Shill in disguise about to give money S4E20.png Flim, Flam, Silver Shill and other ponies hear Granny S4E20.png Ponies looking at Applejack S4E20.png Flim -You heard it here first- S4E20.png Ponies watching performance S4E20.png Granny Smith dangling from lasso S4E20.png Granny Smith dangling from lasso S4E20.png Granny Smith -what in tarnation did you do that for-!- S4E20.png Granny Smith angry at Applejack S4E20.png Granny Smith -ten times as high!- S4E20.png Flim -twenty times by my count- S4E20.png Flam -thirty with a favorable breeze- S4E20.png Flam giving Granny Smith more tonic S4E20.png Честная сделка Ancient beast dealer -I could use another lamp- S4E22.png Line of ponies moving along S4E22.png Rainbow Dash trying to move past crowd S4E22.png Fluttershy has an idea S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Ponies cheering S4E22.png Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png Эквестрийские игры Pinkie, Applejack, and Rarity in the lobby S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 2 S4E24.png Scootaloo -but he wouldn't listen- S4E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png Unicorns being drained of magic S4E25.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png Категория:Галереи персонажей